


Naughty - a Pet Tom one-shot

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Sweet, role play, sugary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom pesters OC while she's on the phone.... he then leads her to something in their bedroom....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty - a Pet Tom one-shot

I was trying to finish my phone call, and Tom was being hugely distracting. 

 _“Ok mum, well I hope your hip feels better and you get to go out in the sunshine..”_  

Tom bops his head against my shoulder and nuzzles. I use my free hand to pet his hair and give him a bit of attention.

My previous comment, an attempt to wind the conversation down, only inspires my mother to start talking about the funny weather we’d been having - sun mixes with rain showers.

Tom exhales a long warm sniff into my phoneless ear, then growls before smacking his lips and taking gentle bites at my earlobe.

 _"Yeah mum I know, it’s been pretty rainy here too. Hey look I’ll have to go as…,"_  I try to think up a reasonable excuse, while Tom laps softly up and down along the edge of my ear.

 _"The tesco delivery man will be here!"_  I exclaim.  _"Yes, he’ll be arriving any minute so I should go."_

Tom makes a quiet pining sound which I hope my mum doesn’t hear.

We say our good byes and as soon as she’s off the phone I chuck my mobile to the floor and turn to look sternly at tom, who is kneeling next to me on the coach looking at me with big, expectant eyes.

I can’t help but give him a scratch along the hairs that line the side of his jaw, and sigh. “You’re a naughty puppy,” I murmur half-heartedly, and he croons, before dropping his head glumly.

“But I love you,” I lean in and rub the tip of my nose against his. He purrs, then swiftly shifts his head a little to give me a long wet lick along the cheek. I giggle.

He crawls down into the floor by the sofa, then rests his head in my lap, and yelps.

“What is it, honey?” I stroke his hair, and while doing so he moves to gently nip at the cuff of my shirt hanging by the side of his face, and tugs a couple of times. Worried, I stop stroking him, and still with my shirt cuff between his teeth, he starts to crawl backwards, wanting me to follow.

“Okay baby,” I mumble, and let him lead the way.

____________________________

"Oh Thomas what happened?" My palms fly to my cheeks, and my jaw hangs slack as I survey the mess.

Past our bed, in the far left corner of the room, I see my underwear hanging out of the open top drawer of our dresser. More of my bras and pants are lying on the floor nearby, and tom crawls over to them, sniffing them.

I giggle. “We’ll at least they’re clean.”

I wander over to him, and he sits back on his haunches, my pair of red lace French knickers dangling between his teeth.

I kneel opposite him and reach to take them from him. He growls, tugging back playfully, so I let him keep them.

I reach over to start collecting my things and putting them back in the drawer, however Tom yelps and sprawls out over them, rolling about like a dog in mud. He looks like he could happily bed down amongst my undergarments, and I briefly wonder if I should take a photo of him lying there surrounded by lace, silk, and frills.

I relent, shaking my head lightly at him, and can’t help but smile as one of his legs gets tangled up in one of my bra straps.

I stand and move to start tidying away the underwear hanging over the edge of the drawer. I hear tom swoon behind me.

I smirk, and absent-mindedly start putting my things away, when I notice a small navy box I’ve never seen before, sitting in the corner of the drawer.

I swallow, unsure whether to ignore it or ask Tom about it. I feel a little sweaty palmed as my first instinct is to think that it’s a ring box. Ring boxes always make me nervous.

I jump a little as Tom’s head pokes up beside me, and he rests his chin on the edge of the opened drawer. He sniffs loudly, and I take it as my cue to retrieve the box.

I carefully lift it out of the drawer, and as I do so Tom nudges his head close to my hands, sniffing, giving the side of my hand a lick.

I sit back, cross-legged on the floor, my underwear around me, my boyfriend in pet-mode beside me, and hold the ring box in one trembling hand. I’m kind of scared to open it.

Tom crouches on all fours in front of me, his blue eyes flitting from the box to my face. Then, he nudges the lid of the box with the tip of his nose, pulling away again to look at me.

My stomach clenching, I take a breath, and open the box.

The small diamond sparkles in the light, and I feel dizzy. No one had ever bought me something so valuable before.

I involuntarily clutch my free hand to my stomach, and look at Tom, waiting for him to ask the question.

Instead, he crawls off around the side of the bed, which throws me for a minute.

He comes back carrying his collar between his teeth, which he carefully places on the floor before me. 

And in that moment all nerves or giddiness disappears. My body and mind thrum with a very clear, resounding ‘yes’.

"Oh Tom," my voice wobbles, as my eyes begin to water, and he crawls over to wrap his arms around me, murmuring "are you okay?" in my ear. 

I grip him hard, overwhelmed by how much I love him, by the care he’d put into having me ‘accidentally’ find the ring, by not just the rascal pet I love to play with but also the sweet man who always takes a stand for me.

"Please…," I manage to gasp out, "please marry me, Tom,"

He rocks me in his arms gently, his warm large hand making small circles between my shoulder blades to soothe me. “I was supposed to ask you that,” he whispers, and softly kisses my neck.

I scrunch my eyes up to keep back the tears and hold on to him tight as he asks me to be his wife, and I taste the salt in my tears as they mingle with our kisses.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he murmurs against my lips.

_______________________________

I gaze at the ring on my finger, trying not to think too hard about how, for a long time until Tom came along, I hadn’t thought I’d ever marry. Not that I’d didn’t want to - I just didn’t think the right guy existed. And now I was all-in with a man who I couldn’t have even dreamt up. If I thought about it too hard I would well up again with joy.

Tom squeezes my hand gently in his, and lightly kisses my ring finger tip. My heart somersaults and I have to grab my tumbler of rum from the coffee table in front of us. Tom repositions his arm round my shoulders and we snuggle into the blanket, lounging on the sofa.

"I had another proposal plan, you know," Tom starts, kissing me on the temple. "I was going to attach the ring to my collar somehow, and see how long it would take until you noticed it."

I giggle, and nuzzle my body closer to his side. ”I liked what you did. I honestly had no clue what was going on.”

He interlocks his fingers with mine.

"I’m sorry it wasn’t one of those fancy restaurant dinner proposals. I don’t think they’d let puppy Tom in."

I shift so I can kiss him in the lips. “It was perfect. I’m still dizzy from it all.”

"Mm," he nods in agreement. "And you look exhausted. Lets get you to bed."

"But I haven’t finished my boooze," I howl, which turns into a yawn, and before I have a chance to protest, Tom scoops me up bridle- style and lifts me off the sofa.

I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes. My hands grip his shoulders, and I let a finger move to stroke back as forth over his shirt fabric.

"You don’t have to carry me," I mumble, as I sense us moving up the stairs.

"I want to be the one who gets to carry you," his smooth voice replies.

I press my cheek closer to his heart, and feel grateful that I’m the girl he wants to carry, not just tonight but in the years to come.

 


End file.
